ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego DC Super Heroes
Lego DC Super Heroes is an upcoming video game that will be developed by TT Games & Published by WB Games, for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. The game will feature gameplay similar to other Lego titles, such as Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga and Lego Marvel Super Heroes, alternating between various action-adventure sequences and puzzle-solving scenarios. Story ??? Gameplay Lego DC Super Heroes will follow from the game-play style of past Lego titles, with players will be able to control over 300 characters from the DC Universe, each with their own unique abilities. According to game director, Arthur Parsons, and producer, Phil Ring, one of the main settings of Lego DC Super Heroes is a Lego version of Metropolis. In addition, a Lego version of Themyscira was created. The Hero & Villian Story Campaigns that was used in Lego Batman: The Video Game is also used. The creative team will also incorporate Famed Animator Bruce Timm in the game. He is a part of missions called "Timm in Peril", similar to "Citizen in Peril" missions from Lego Batman 2, as well as a playable character with having several of the other characters' abilities. Players can also explore the DC Universe by entering Iconic areas and such. Every area will have their own storyline when walked into and will be narrated by Ambush Bug. Characters Levels Heroes Story Villains Story Bonus Levels Locations *Apokolips *Atlantis *Belle Reve *Central City **Flash Museum *Coast City **Ferris Aircraft *Fortress of Solitude *Gotham City **Arkham Asylum **Batcave **Blackgate Prison **Crime Alley **The Iceberg Lounge **Wayne Manor **Wayne Tower *Hall of Doom *Hall of Justice **The Watchtower *Happy Harbor *Keystone City **Iron Heights *Metropolis **Daily Planet Building **LexCorp **Stryker's Island **Suicide Slum *New Genesis *Oa **Mogo *S.T.A.R. Labs *Sanctum of Dr. Fate *Themyscira *Titans Tower *Warworld Voice Cast *Adam Baldwin - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Metamorpho, Parasite, Rick Flag *Alan Tudyk - Psimon *Alison Mack - Power Girl *Andrew Kishino - Yuga Khan, Musashi, Bushido *Armin Shimmerman - Psycho-Pirate, Dr. Achilles Milo, Calculator, Prof Haley *April Stewart - Maxima *Benjamin Diskin - Harm, Shade the Changing Man, Geo-Force *Bill Fagerbakke - Big Bear, Lead *Brian Bloom - Black Mask, Rip Hunter, Iron, Commander Steel *Brian George - Professor Pyg, Morgan Edge, Appa Ail Apsa *Bruce Timm - Himself *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg *Cameron Bowen - Robin *Carlos Alazaraqui - Vibe, Blue Beetle (Jaimie Reyes) *Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter *Cathy Cavadini - Cat Grant *C. C. H. Pounder - Amanda Waller *Clancy Brown - Parallax, King Faraday, Per Degaton *Claudia Black - Cheetah *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Dr. Tina McGee *Corey Burton - Brainiac, Alfred Pennyworth, Aztek, Abin Sur, Doctor Light, (Arthur Light), Dessad, Red King, Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Forager, Uncle Dudley, Zeus, Wizard, Dracula, Hugo Strange, Sonar, Killer Moth, Mercury, Kite-Man, Cluemaster, Merlin, Phantasm *Cree Summer - Aquagirl, Madame Xanadu, Natasha Irons, Kid Quantum, Appaition *Crispin Freeman - Red Arrow, Booster Gold, Guardian, Mirror Master, Alpha Centurion, Firefly *C. Thomas Howell - Professor Zoom *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Danielle Nicolet - Talia Al Ghul, Antipathy, Mortalla *Danny Jacobs - Grifter, Victor Zsasz *Dante Basco - Karate Kid *Daran Norris - Larfleeze, Hush, Prometheus, Wotan, Mento *Dave Wittenberg - Pied Piper, Negative Man, Angle Man *David Kaye - Robotman, Bizzaro, Atom, Felix Faust, Evil Star, Ultra-Humanite, Billy Wintergreen, Mantis, Ace Morgan, Deathstorke *David Sobolov - Grayven, Rip Roar *Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's Al Ghul, Tin, Serafin, Libra, Shaggy Man, Atomic Skull, Oberon, Wildebeest, Clock King, Haunted Tank *Denise Boutte - Rocket *Diedrich Bader - Green Lantern (Guy Gardner), Ace, Zeta, Steve Lombard *Dwight Schultz - Eclipso, Merlyn the Magnificent, Dr. Sivana *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness, Wildcat, Perry White *Erin Torpey - Andromeda *Frances Conroy - Martha Kent *Frank Welker - Highfather, Ch'p *Fred Tatasciore - Major Force, Amazo, Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Harvey Bullock, Red Rocket, Black Adam, Ubu *Gary Anthony Williams - Mr. Terrific, Brick *George Coe - Jonathan Kent *George Newbern - Superman-Prime, Steve Trevor, Cyborg Superman *George Takei - Sensei, Egg-Fu *Gina Torres - Vixen, Fatality *Gregg Berger - Metron, Brimstone *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Catwoman, Circe, Looker, Rampage, Whisper A'dare, Lady Flash, Lana Lang, Lilith, Fire, Bleez, Queen, Arisia Rrab, Mad Harriet *Gwendoline Yeo - Katana *Henry Winkler - Ambush Bug *Hynden Walch - Blackfire, Amethyst, Jeannette, Platinum, Argent, Gypsy *James Arnold Taylor - Metallo, Neutron, Major Disaster, Rocky Davis *James Remar - Hawkman *Jason Marsden - Impulse, Snapper Carr *Jason Spisak - Kid Flash. Element Lad *J.B. Blanc - Bane, Key, Ragman, Shining Knight, Warp *Jeff Bennett - Red Tornado, Abra-Kadabra, Tomar-Re, Creeper, Ragdoll, Simon Stagg, Starman, OMAC, Krona *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna, Starfire, Iris West, Killer Frost, Giganta, Inza, Artiemis of Bana-Mighdall, Ice, Bernadeth, Madame Rouge *Jim Cummings - Captain Boomerang, Jonah Hex, Flash (Jay Garrick) *Jim Meskimen - Deadshot, King *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Starro, Killer Croc, Arkillo, Toyman, Maxwell Lord, Hector Hammond, Hades, Black Beetle, Sportsmaster, Mongul, G'Nort, Bruno Mannheim, Lobo, Vigilante, Bibbo Bibbkowski, Onomatopoeia, The Shade, Imperiex, Sabbac, General Wade Eilling, Ares, Hades *John Kassir - Scarecrow, Klairon the Witch Boy, Floronic Man *Josh Keaton - Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Manhunters, Black Spider, Cosmic Boy *Juilet Rose Landau - Black Orchid, Tala, Jeannette *Julianne Grossman - Big Barda, Etta Candy *Kari Wahlgren - Elasti-Girl, Bombshell, Vicki Vale, Grace Choi, Terra, Moon Maiden *Kate Higgins - Huntress, Golden Glider, Flamebird *Keith David - Black Manta, Despero *Keith Silverstein - Man-Bat, Effigy *Keith Szarabajka - Icicle Sr., Question *Kelly Hu - Lady Shiva, Chesire, Laira Omoto *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mogo, Detective Chimp, Vykin, Blackbriar Thorn, B'Wanna Beast, Amazing Man *Khary Payton - Aqualad, Firestorm, Azrael, Herald, Houngan *Kimberly Brooks - Batgirl *Kurtwood Smith - Commissoner Gordon *Kyle Herbert - August General in Iron, Atom-Smasher *Lauren Tom - Doctor Light (Kimyio Hoshi) *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Mary Marvel, Magenta, Stargirl, Dawnstar *Liam O'Brien - Virmin Vundabar, Chameleon Boy *LeVar Burton - Black Lightning *Lex Lang - Heat Wave, Blue Devil, Hourman, Dr. Polaris *Mae Whitman - Wonder Girl, Spoiler *Maria Canals-Barrea - Hawkgirl, Livewire *Mark Hamill - Solomon Grundy, Trickster, Nekron, Spectre, Baron Bedlam *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Marina Sitris - Queen Bee *Masasa Moyo - Wendy Harris, Arrowette, Jinx, Bumblebee, *Matthew Mercer - Anarky, Damian Wayne *Maurice LaMarche - Mr. Freeze, Lord Havok, Dr. Fate, Kanto, Saint Walker, Solovar, Dr. Occult, General Immortus *Michael Dorn - Vandal Savage, Kalibak, Steel *Michael Jai White - Doomsday, Bronze Tiger, Tattoed Man *Michael Rosebaum - Flash (Barry Allen) *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Michael T. Weiss - Captain Atom, Etrigan the Demon *Misty Lee-Dini - Element Woman *Neal McDonough - Green Arrow, Coblat Blue *Nolan North - Superboy, Marvin White, Professor Ojo, Penguin, General Zod, Animal Man, Zatara, Mr. Mxyzptlk *Olivia D'Abo - Star Sapphire, Morgane Le Fay, Ten *Patrick Seitz - Shadow Thief, Asmodel *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *Peter Jessop - Vulko, Saalak *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Static, Green Lantern (John Stewart), L-Ron, S.T.R.I.P.E., Maxie Zeus *Quinton Flynn - Beast Boy, Matter Eating Lad *Raphel Sbarge - Deadman *Rene Auberjonois - Kanjar Ro, Dr. Mark Desmond *Richard Epcar - The Joker *Rick D. Wasserman - Blockbuster, Viking Prince *Robin Atkin Downes - Weather Wizard, Kobra, Nemisis, Enlongated Man, Monocle, Manchester Black, Jack *Rob Paulsen - Lightray *Roger Craig Smith - Ocean Master, Kid Devil, Magno *Ron Perlman - Orion, Clayface *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen, Dove, Color Kid *Steven Blum - Kilowog, Steppenwolf, Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), General Zhal, Conduit, Faceless Hunter, Atlas, Captain Cold, Kyle Abbot, Electrocutioner, Red Ryan, The Thinker, Hellgramite, Tharok, Thunderbolt, Swamp Thing, Ranakar, Murmur, Atmos *Summer Glau - Supergirl *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Tara Platt - Copperhead, Lady Blackhawk, Dream Girl *Tara Strong - Raven, Harley Quinn, Lashina, Halo, Jade *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy, Godiva *Tim Curry - G. Gordon Godfrey, Ganthet *Tim Daly - Superman *Thomas F. Wilson - Catman *Tom Kane - The Chief, Lucis Fox *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man, Odd Man, 'Mazing Man *Tony Todd - Icon *Travis Willingham - Shazam, Gorilla Grodd, Hawk, Kestrel, Sleez, Infinity Man *Tricia Helfer - Boodika, Veronica Cale-Anderson *Troy Baker - Sinestro, Nightwing, Gentleman Ghost, Zauriel, Two-Face, Waverider, Red Hood, Brainiac 5 *Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary, Batwoman, Knockout, Devastation, Mercy Graves, Stompa, Heggra *Vicki Lewis - Queen Mera *Wally Wingert - Riddler *Yuri Lowenthal - Icicle Jr., Lagoon Boy, Kamandi, Bouncing Boy Crew *Amanda Wyatt - Casting Director *Arthur Parsons - Game Director *Collette Sunderman - Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Composer *Mark Hoffmeier - Writer *Jim Krieg - Co-Writer Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:WB Games Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:DC Comics Category:Lego